fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fhirdiad
Fhirdiad, the Kingdom Capital is the capital city of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the seat of its ruling family, House Blaiddyd. History Fhirdiad was founded in frigid northern Fódlan and ruled by the descendants of the hero Blaiddyd, one of the Ten Elites who fought in the War of Heroes. After Loog, the King of Lions, led a successful rebellion against the Adrestian Empire and secured independence for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in Imperial Year 751, Fhirdiad became the new nation's capital. In modern times, Fhirdiad is home to a prestigious school of sorcery attended by nobles from across Fódlan. The study of magic is popular in the city, and the people have a reputation for being skilled at crafts. Due to the climate, the lands encircling the city are completely barren. House Blaiddyd resides in Fhirdiad and claims all of the surrounding territory as its domain, and a number of northern fiefdoms as its vassals. With the demise of King Lambert and Queen Consort Patricia in the Tragedy of Duscur of 1176, Lambert's elder brother, Grand Duke Rufus of Itha, assumed regency over the Kingdom. Crimson Flower Upon the Kingdom and Church of Seiros' disastrous defeat by the Adrestian Empire at Tailtean Plains, Rhea and the rest of her knights arrive at Fhirdiad after using the remnants of the Kingdom's army to cover their retreat. After dealing with several issues, the Imperial Army, led by Edelgard, arrive at the outskirts of Fhirdiad and demand the Church to surrender and be spared or be annihilated. Rhea does not heed Edelgard's call, instead ordering Catherine and Cyril to torch the city to ashes to show them the true meaning of torment. Rhea is killed by Byleth and Edelgard in the ensuing battle, and the fires are quelled by the Empire after the battle. Azure Moon Dimitri is accused of killing his uncle Rufus and is subsequently jailed and awaiting execution, with Cornelia taking his place as ruler. However, he is freed by his retainer Dedue and goes on a self-imposed exile for five years. Following the battle at Gronder Field, Dimitri decides to retake Fhirdiad after his consciousness is revived following Rodrigue's death, as it is the right thing to do. Due to his expected return, the populace of Fhirdiad go in open revolt, though Cornelia does not attempt to suppress them, instead mustering her borrowed Imperial troops to defend the city from his attack, along with several Titanus and Viskam provided by those who slither in the dark. Despite her fortifications, she is eventually killed by Dimitri and his forces, but attempts to goad Dimitri by telling the truth about the Tragedy of Duscur. With Cornelia killed and the Imperial defenders routed, Dimitri is initially hesitant to greet his people due to his actions, but Byleth convinces him otherwise. He is surprised to see the people happy with his return despite having abandoned them. The city holds a great celebratory feast for the return of their rightful king, though Dimitri eventually leaves with his army to finish the war instigated by the Empire. Known people from Fhirdiad *Loog - The founder and first king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus *Klaus I - An early king whose death precipitated the division of Faerghus into three archduchies *Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd - King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus until 1176 *Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd - Son of Lambert and Crown Prince of Faerghus Etymology The name Fhirdiad may come from Ferdiad, a hero and Cú Chulainn's rival in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. Category:Locations